


Hide Your Loved Ones

by Bestbuds55



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Billy comes at Frank much earlier then in the show, Family, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective, brotherly bond, possessive, slightly crazy Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: What if Frank thought Billy died with his family and then he just shows up after Frank is dubbed the punisher?
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Punisher





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So during quarantine I watched the punisher on Netflix all the way through. This obviously has been on my mind since then. :)

Frank reveled in the sound of the police sirens driving by and stayed hidden in the shadows so they couldn't see him. His least favorite part of all these bloody missions was just how fucking incompetent the police force of New York was. Or was it just that no one gave a shit about Hell’s Kitchen? Shit, that sounded about right. Most people fucking living in this slum of a place didn’t give a shit, and new they hit bottom just fucking being there. It’s why Frank was here after all. Easy targets.

His thoughts kept him away and unaware of the movement from above him. (Or it could have been the three blows to the head he taken.) Either way, a jump from above took him by surprise and then he had a heavily armed man trying to choke him out. Frank rolled them into the metal dumpster and he hoped it hurt the assailant as much as it hurts his own shoulder.

A voice out of nowhere; " You want to win this Frank, you'll have to stop panicking. You know better."

It was familiar, even if he hadn't heard it in a long time. Frank mind went to a different place for a single second, reviewing a happy memory from a better time. He knew that voice, had missed it.

"Billy?" He gasped out in surprise. Frank went limp against the attacker, hardly believing he was hearing correctly. The other man dropped off his shoulders and rolled artfully away, seeming to ready for the next attack.

"Yeah Frank it's me. And I-" He didn't get to finish because Frank drop to his knees and hugged onto his midsection. A choked noise came out of Frank's throat. It might have been a sob, but that was between the two of them and no one else.

"Fuck Billy, really thought. Thought you was dead." Frank was spuriously trying not to cry all over the other man. Why was this the best fucking moment of his life? What good had he done in order to have Billy returned to him? 

Billy made an aborted movement above him and then gently padded Frank on the head. It was the softest contact Frank had had in a long time, and the touch felt like coming home. 

"Let's get out of here Frank, maybe get somewhere a bit more private." Billy reasoned pulling lightly on Frank shoulder. He always had been the smart and reasonable one out of the two of them.

"I got a safe house." Frank easily volunteered. Billy rocked back like he was shocked Frank was telling him this. He finally pulled off the mask he'd been wearing to look Frank in the eye.

"Frank, why would you give me your safe house location? Use your head man. That's not going to keep you safe all out in this world." Billy said in hushed tone.

"You're alive Billy, fucking thought you were dead. I'm so happy you're here bill." Frank mumbled and got up off the ground. 

He reached out for a hug, ignoring what Billy had said. They stumble together when Frank drop all of his weight limp into the hug. Didn’t Billy know that Frank though the world of him? Had Frank never told him that he loved him? Billy had always been Frank’s greatest friend, a brother. Now, a reason to keep living.

"Frank!" Billy grunted in surprise as they ended up slumped against the brick wall. Bill was just to lean to support all of Frank’s weight. He wondered briefly if Bill had been eating properly. He’d always struggled with it and at times left to his own devices, he just would skip meal after meal. Frank felt worried, but knew that they could fix that together.

"You here to kill me Bill? It's okay, you can if you want to. Shit man, never thought I'd get to see you again. Thought you were dead." Frank chanted feeling and sounding almost out of his mind. If Billy wanted him dead, than he would die no questions asked. If not, then he’d never let go of Billy as long as he fucking lived.

Bill went real still, before finally bringing his arms up and around Frank's body. He was clearly debating with himself in his head, just like Frank had witnessed a thousand times before. 

"I got a place, it's nice and clean. You're kind of bloody and could use a shower. Would you like that Frank? Going to clean up so we can talk?”

Billy's voice was off with that stupid cutesy tone that Bill had always denied using in a delicate situation. Frank didn't give a shit. Someone in his family was still alive. Actually, the tone was admittedly kind of nice and soothing for Frank’s nerved. Maybe that why Billy always did it. Now he felt bad for making fun of it in the past.

"Follow you anywhere Billy, anywhere at all." Frank answered before finally letting go of the other man and grasping his hand instead. They needed room to walk and Frank wasn’t ready to let him completely go just yet. Hell, he might never let go of Billy ever again.

He let Bill lead the way out of the dingy alley; up streets and down secluded pathways. A rounding path that Bill had clearly planned ahead for. Always a man with a plan, Frank had missed Bill having a back plan in place for him that he’d never even bothered to think about.

They walked until they reached a nice building. It looked to fancy for Frank to be strolling into covered in someone else’s bodily fluids, but that didn’t stop him from following Bill. The elevator worked inside and took up to nearly the top floor. Frank felt he was dirtying the place by standing in it.

“This is home Frank, so be it at ease soldier. We’ll be safe here.” Billy stated, finally pulling his hand from Frank's when the punisher loosen his grip.

“Home.” Frank echoes back, blankly checking out the wall for weak spots. Like someone white come out and attack them. Like someone might try to take Billy away from him again. 

“Home.” He echoed again, turning to look at Bill. He missed the weight of Billy hand in his already and it was hard to tell if this was even real. He’d been hit in the head hard enough to hallucinate before. What if this whole night had been one of those moments? How was Frank supposed to just carry on from that?

Bill gave them a strange look in return before reaching forward and patted the large man on the hip. “Are you feeling okay Frankie? Sounding a bit out of it."

Frank looked at him and licked his lips, still amazed at the other man was here. Billy was just as caring and concerned for Frank as he had always been. It was sweet. He would've said something back but the phone rang and set him into an automatic action. 

He pushed Billy back fully onto the floor and huddled over top of him in case he could use his body as a shield. He growled almost inhumanly and barred his teeth towards an assailant that wasn't there. No one would be taking Billy from him anytime soon. Not when Frank was still alive to do anything about it.

Billy wriggled about underneath him and Frank could register that he was speaking but didn't bother to listen to the words. The phone went off a second time and Frank ducked down to drop his whole weight onto the other man and covered his mouth.

"Shush. Bill, quiet now." He whispered as best as his irrational voice would allow.

It was a good thing that he's always been larger than Bill and now he was happy to take advantage of it. No part of Bill was visible around his bulk, Frank had him covered. Frank’s mind felt a tad bit better knowing the only thing that could get through him to Billy was going to be quite a powerful gun. Not those fucking pistols that most people operated with in Hell’s Kitchen.

The phone rang a third time and Frank flinched at the loud noise, but didn't allow himself to cower. Protecting his family was more important than his own comfort. He braces for impact, and ignored the way that Bill swatted at his chest. Frank knew that Bill never liked being pinned down, but there was nothing he could do about it at that second. This was necessary to keep him safe.

Seconds more ticked by, but it didn't ring again. He took his hand off of Billy's mouth and let his eyes twitch around the room. Nothing has moved in the surroundings, but he was still ready for upcoming attack. A hand came out of nowhere and pushed lightly at Frank's chest again. He growled and looked down, but stayed vigilant.

"Frank it was just the phone! There's no one here, I've been living here for months. It's safe Frank, we're safe here." He spoke calmly, even with Frank's body collapsed on top of them.

"It's so loud Bill, so fucking loud. Got to protect you Bill, love you." Frank absentmindedly chanted back and finally laying down to nuzzle against his neck.

He felt Billy suck in a breath more so than heard it and he love the feeling of air in those lungs. Bill’s hand made its way to the back of Frank's neck. He petted Frank like he was dealing with a wounded animal. The motion was so comforting and unlike anything Frank had gotten for going on years. He missed this, so fucking badly. 

"Missed you to Frank." Billy murmured. They had been brothers for years, but this was something different. Even more emotional than that.

"Safe at home?" Frank asked, feeling out of his mind. How could this be a safe space when he has yet to route exits and back check every other person in the building? He knew Billy was capable though and with the two of them together at target would never stand a chance. Or, if he didn't leave Billy alone then he’d always be right there to protect him. No one will be taking Billy from him. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second part :) I’m going pretty happy with how this turned out. Might do more Punisher fan fiction in the future.

"Hey Frank, let's get up off the floor. You still need that shower I was talking about before. I don't even want to know who's blood you have on you, but it was nice of you to share it with me. I hated the shirt and now have a reason to get rid of it." Billy rattled on, pushing slightly Frank shoulder. 

Frank like that Billy was smiling at him, he should always be smiling just like that. It made him feel things he never thought he would feel again. And he was just as sarcastically amusing as he'd always been, which was refreshing. Now days the only person who dared to be sarcastic around him was David and that man was to infuriating to be funny.

"Are you listening to me Frank? Ground's cold and you smell." Billy tried again, reverting towards what he would've said when they were on tour. Frank didn't like that near as much, but having Bill talk to him was a revelation all on its own. How had he managed to go on not being able to hear about Billy's annoyingly high hygiene standards? This whole scene was so familiar sounding to Frank that it almost hurt his heart. He'd missed this so fucking much.

He finally answered; "All right Billy boy, I get it. Don't like old Frankie rubbing all over you because of a little blood. Let's go grab a shower then pretty boy." He said, pushing himself up to his feet and taking one last sweeping glance around their surroundings. 

They'd be fine, as long as they didn't separate. Frank took in his new mission; shower to make Billy happy, have them pack a bag and get them both down to the safe house. He'd be a bit hard to explain to David, but it wasn't like anything was easy to explain to David.

Billy let Frank give him a hand up without protest and pouted indignantly at Frank's last nickname. Poor Billy always had hated being called pretty, even though it always been a true fact. Frank had heard all those horrible stories from before, when Billy was floating from group home to group home. From pervert pervert. No more though, because he had Frank now. Nothing would be hurting his Billy now.

He feels slightly out of his mind with that last thought, but rolls with it. He's always been a protective guy after all, and though Billy didn't need it now, he would have needed it then. That's enough for Frank to want to pull the other man close into a hug and just never let go. That feeling wasn't knew, it had always been there. Of course, now that it's just of the two of them left the pull is stronger then ever. 

Bill led him forward to show him the bathroom and Frank was covering his backside in an instant. There would be no opportunities here, Frank would protect his pretty boy. Bill could definitely feel just how close Frank had chosen to be to him, but said nothing about it. Frank liked that he could always count on Billy to give him what he needed. 

The light flickered on in the bathroom and Billy gestured for Frank to go in, but it just stopped the larger man in his tracks. Oh, Billy plan on leaving with Frank showered. Probably just the room, but it was still unacceptable. Frank's mouth dried considerably at the mere thought. How could he possibly leave Billy alone in such an open and unknown area? He couldn't, that was the answer.

Frank heaved Billy forward, was quick to follow and swing the door shut behind him. Bill gave him surprised eyes and panicked a bit, probably from a bad memory from something that happened before they met. Frank felt the need to reassure his boy.

"Don't worry Bill, nothing's going to happen while I'm here. Nothing at all. You'll be safe, just stay in my sight." He drawled out. 

Bill whipped around to face Frank, looking a bit upset. Frank has to think about what he just said for damage control. It wasn't anything bad, so it must have been the fact that he'd just trapped him in the bathroom. 

"Jesus Frank, this is where I live! Nothing is going to get us here, I don't need to be in the bathroom with you!" Billy said, trying to push past Frank.

It was a good thing that Frank had the advantage of being bigger and bulkier than Bill because it meant his boy was not getting past any time soon. Bill gave up a moment later, just like Frank knew he would.

"At least close the curtain while you shower, you dick. Watch my shadow through the plastic like the creepy you are." Bill taunted, but also relented.

Frank thought back to when Bill had snuck up and attacked him in the alley. This was a lot and he wasn't sure he really wanted do to know the reason why has Billy had been willing to attack him. What shit did he have himself deep in? It didn't really matter in the end, Frank would help him get out of it.

"Will do Billy, just sit tight and I'll get all clean to your standards. Sure you don't wanna wash my back for me?" Frank teased just because he could. This interaction was everything Frank had been craving for months, years even. Fuck, he felt happy.

Bill rolled his eyes and then turned around while Frank stripped out of his clothing and got into the shower. Frank kept his eyes on Billy during the whole procedure and was out within five. Now wasn't the time for luxury, now is the time to have Billy within touch range. He reached out before he even picked up the towel and touched the back of Billy's head.

Billy jumped at the sudden touch and turned to him, his eyes flickering downward for a single second before he whirled around again. Frank could help but snickering at the ridiculousness of it all. When had Billy become such a prude about a little nudity? 

"Fuck Frank, pick up the towel. I don't want to see that!" Billy's voice was a high pitch and Frank loved it.

"Suddenly shy Billy boy? How many times we see each other naked over the years Bill? My cock suddenly making you uncomfortable?" Frank pushed. This was fucking thrilling. 

"That cock of yours always made me goddamn uncomfortable Frankie. It's huge, like how do you walk around with that fucking thing?" Billy joked and snorted.

Frank laughed out right and picked up the towel, wrapping it around his waist. If Bill wanted him to cover up, then he would all joking aside. He never wanted to do anything that would upset his boy.

"Come on pretty boy, let's go get some clothes. Pack a bag, we got to get to the safe house. Then we'll talk about anything you want. Including my dick, sweetheart." He said with resolution.

"What do you mean pack a bag? Frank this place is perfectly secure!" Billy cried out. He seemed surprised that Frank was still pushing about this situation. Frank didn't know how to even begin to explain how much Bill's safety meant to him in that moment.

"Nah Bill, but I got a place that is and we'll be there soon. Safe there, until we can get a new plan. There's too many people after me for a spot like this." Frank reasoned. He still knew how Bill's mind worked and if he could just turn the attention away from keeping Bill safe to Frank being in trouble, then they would be good.

"Well I got money, connections and employees now Frank. We are safe here. No one followed us. Let's get you some clothes and then get you a nice bed. When's the last time you got any sleep Frank? You're never this fucking paranoid even after 72 hours of being up. Has it been more than that?" Bill sounded of sound mind and sleep did sound nice. Frank wouldn't give in to this temptation though.

"Be safer with Micro's cameras and surveillance Bill, just come with me Billy. Please." Frank didn't mean to sound so desperate, but that's how he felt. He looked surprised that Frank was practically begging; anything to have him listen. A minute passes between them and then Bill relented again.

"Fine, anything you need Frank. But only for tonight, I'm not going to go in the hiding because my bed is pretty fucking comfortable to leave for whatever horrible situation you have out there." Bill wasn't usually this serious with Frank.

"Just tonight, and then tomorrow I'll do a proper sweep of the place and Micro can set up surveillance. But for now, pack a bag and come with me." Frank would make him understand, Billy was all he had left. All that was his to protect. He would succeed this time.

Bill didn't say another word and Frank followed him out of the bathroom. He caught clothes as Billy threw them at him, a tight shirt and soft sweatpants. A bag and more clothes for him to stuff into it.

"That first pair of underwear was for you to put on Frank." Bill said with a sneer.

"My dick ain't fitting in your tighty-whitey's pretty boy." Frank jostled back.

"Fuck you Frank, you could've tried. People can see your dick right through those sweatpants." Billy sputtered out, turning a bit red in the face. He looked good while embarrassed.

"Don't worry about my dick, sweetheart." Frank cooed, successfully making Billy roll his eyes like he was still a teenager.

"I'll worry about it as long as I can see it." Bill complained, reaching over to swat Frank in the shoulder. 

The chatter between them was easy and didn't stop until they were back to leaving the building. That's when Frank went back on high alert. It really helps that they had reached the early hours of the morning, but danger was still out there. He held Bill close and walk directly behind him guiding him of the hallway. That way if police stopped and realized who Frank was he would use Bill as a hostage, to save Bill's name.

The transition was smooth and Frank thank the stupid fucks that were New Yorkers and their uncaring ways. They walked past three people he knew recognized him and they hadn't given a shit. One had nodded. Sick fuck.

Micro (David) was up already having a cup of coffee and watching his wife sleep when they walked in. He of course knew they were here, but still acted shocked Frank brought someone back. David freaked out about most things. Frank mostly just ignored it.

"This is Bill. He is important to me and we need cameras up in his apartment tomorrow." Frank didn't allow David to freak out at Bill. It's been too long a night already for that.

He steered Bill to the back room where he had a pallet bed set up, and secured the door behind them. Frank was quick to kick off his shoe's in preparation for bed.

"Well Frank this place is really something, I'll let you get some sleep and see you in a few hours." Billy said with a smile, turning with intent to leave the room.

Frank quickly whipped around to grab Billy and forcefully push him onto the small bed. He growled loudly as he tried to think of words.

"No." That's all that would come out. 

"Frank, buddy be reasonable. You need some sleep and I'll be perfectly safe in your safe house. It's why we came here to begin with!" Bill explained, wriggling around.

"Stay Bill." He grunted while peeling off Billy's boots. They said nothing else as Frank settle down on the bed, half beside and half on top of him.

"What's going on in that head of yours Frank?" He whispered, but never refused anything Frank was doing.

"Everyone was dead, but now you're back with me." Frank managed to heave out, burying his face into Bill's throat. He liked that he could feel that lovely pulse like that. It made Frank feel so damn happy.

Bill sighed, but wrapped himself around Frank. "Yeah Frankie, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Frank felt semi-whole again for the first time in a long time.


End file.
